


Morava

by Fengniao



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I have no idea where this is going, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vikings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengniao/pseuds/Fengniao
Summary: It is said that you need a killer to catch a killer. By that logic, what do you need when you want to fight a madman like the Ivar Ragnarson? … Yes, exactly. Ivar has a new enemy.





	Morava

The weather was definitely to Perun´s liking today, heavy rain was mercilessly falling down on all the riders and horses grew restless as the lightning stroke all around us. Then finally, we saw a fire coming from a camp, I dismounted my steed in one swift movement, then I proceeded to hand his reigns to one of my men.

 

 _“Take all the horses and make sure they have enough water, also try to dry them a little bit. After that, you and others can get something to eat and drink but don´t get too fucking comfortable, this should not take long.”_ I didn´t even have to look back to be sure he has fallen to my command without question.

 

As I looked around, I saw curious stares of Viking warriors and their shieldmaidens which were mostly hiding from the raging storm or engaging in other evening festivities. What was father thinking about when he sent me here? I had a hunch that his true agenda was far more personal than just simply seeking a potential ally against the Franks. Officially, my family wanted to strengthen our relationship with Vikings by lending them a small part of our forces in their civil war. The problematic part was that no one knew which side to pick. So, they came up with a solution, they dispatched me and our soldiers to personally meet both of them and it was in my discretion to choose the side and then lead our men into the battle. Yesterday, I met queen Lagertha and our conversation left me quite impressed and I was almost inclined to pledge my forces to her immediately. But at the same time, I couldn´t resist the opportunity to meet the other side, the infamous cripple. If he is to be my new enemy, it was more than wise to assess him beforehand.

 

With a few quick steps, I arrived in front of the commanding tent, which was guarded by two tall warriors.

_“I am here by the command of Mojmír the first.”_ I barked at them.

 

Without hesitation, they opened the tent flap to let me in. I unfastened my sword from the belt around my waist before storming in. After entering, I quickly scanned the small space. There, behind the desk filled with maps and parchments sat a man with striking blue eyes. I stopped for a moment… could this be the legendary Ivar? I was disappointed, to say the least, the tales painted him as a cripple and monster in human skin, but this? His legs were hidden under the table, so I could only see a pretty well-built young man hunched over the battle plans. His eyes turned to me, quickly assessing me from head to toe.

 

 _“Ivar the Boneless?”_ I decided not to waste any time, putting the sword down on the table.

 

 _“Yes…And you are? I was informed Mojmír´s emissary was supposed to meet me.”_ He calmly linked his hands under the chin, but I could see in his eyes that he was already trying to crack the thousands of questions that swept his mind.

 

A deep chuckle escaped my lips. _“Apologies, my uncle has no endless line of sons at his disposal, but he wanted to express the sincerity by sending someone of his own blood. Yet, I must say I am equally disappointed. I was promised to meet the infamous monster, but you look rather ordinary to me.”_ I heard stories of his short temper and I wanted to test it for myself, such knowledge is more than valuable on the battlefield. Nothing personal, but I needed to know how he reacts.

 

Ivar´s eyes flashed with rage for a second. He thought he was meeting a warrior, or at least some pathetic Slavic version of a warrior. He never imagined he would have to negotiate with some insolent little brat. He could probably easily kill her right here on this very spot, but he didn´t want to break the immunity given to this envoy, which would ultimately mean losing their support. So instead, he forced himself to smile slightly, but it only made him look like a hungry wolf.

 

 _“The apologies are all mine.”_ He beckoned me to sit down.

 

I was soaked to the bone and I would definitely prefer to sit closer to the fire. He must have noticed that, and he was waiting for my reaction. Apparently, I wasn´t the only one who wanted to make this meeting worth its time.

 

 _“So, pretty boy. Shall we go straight to the point?”_ I was sure that the demeanour I chose to display today had irritated him greatly. In my expertise, it would be better if he thought that I am just a show off with a chip on my shoulder. What I wanted him to see was a girl who masked her insecurities behind an abrasive and rude behaviour, that way, he would automatically assume he has a power over me, that he sees right through me and he might even lower his guard a little bit.

 

His face was quite expressive, that was not very handy when negotiating. I could see the flashes of anger rippling in his irises, but he managed to keep the voice calm.

_“Of course. As per the correspondence, I know that you have met with Lagertha yesterday.”_ His tone failed to remain stoic when he pronounced her name. _“Now, it is time for my side to plead the case. With your help, we will have the numbers and combined with my strategies, I can assure you of certain victory.”_

 

I hummed as he finished his sentence. _“Yes, but I have to ask you something. I´ve heard a rumour, that this all is only because Lagertha killed your mother. Who previously seduced her husband at the time, your father, late Ragnar Lothbrok.”_ I stated matter-of-factly.  _“So, tell me this. Did you drag the whole country into a war because of that? If so, how can I support an ally who based this whole conflict solely on hurt feelings? I thought you were called boneless, not mindless.”_ I knew I was pushing him to the limits by bringing up his mother. But if I want to understand him better, I have to force him over the edge.

His hand balled into a fist as he slammed it down on the table. He was gritting his teeth and I saw how he was trying to get a grip on his emotions. I did not even dare to blink as I was studying his every move.

_“You focus on the past instead of the future, how very foolish of you. Do I ask you why they sent a little girl instead of a real warrior? No. Do you know why?”_ He stabbed me with his glare. _“Because I simply don´t care. I do not care if your whole army is wiped out. I do not care if it is your intestines that will feed the crows tomorrow, but I care about one thing and one thing only. I care about winning this battle. So, if you want at least a small chance of surviving what is coming, you should join me.”_

 

It was clear to me, that he was possibly a madman, or at least on a verge of becoming one. He was like a wolf hunting with eyes set on prey, the only prey that mattered to him. I´ve heard stories, that he was an amazing strategist, but now, I was more concerned about his mind. I concluded that I would not be able to reason with him, not when he has already smelled the blood and was ready to kill. Ivar was too dangerous and to be completely honest, I would not feel safe to have him by my side as an ally. If he is the enemy, at least I can be sure of his standing. I did not realize that I was staring at him the whole time. His eyes suddenly tore from my gaze and travelled across my face. It was evident that he has noticed the scares on my face, one of them on my temple from an arrow three years ago and the second, larger one, running from my ear, across the face, down to the neck.

 

 _“I think I´ve heard everything I needed.”_ I finally broke the silence.

 

 _“Great. Then we can end our lovely conversation here.”_ He replied sarcastically.

_“I will send you a messenger with my decision in a few hours.”_ I took the sword from the table, ready to leave.

 

 _“You already reached the decision, haven´t you?”_ He suddenly asked, smirking.

 

I wasn´t sure if it was just a lucky guess, or if I somehow broke my cover. After all, he had an equal opportunity to subject me to his own mind tests.

 

Instead of an answer, I just smiled and left the tent.

 

After all, he was right. I have already decided. It was now clear, why my family has sent me here. They were looking for a battle that could kill me for a long time, but somehow, I´ve always survived. But this war…, my father and uncle both knew that I will side against Ivar and they probably hoped that the legendary cripple is the monster that will finally help them get rid of their curse – me.

 

* * *

 

A/N

I have no clue why I wrote this, where is it heading or what am I going to do:D I just needed to unwind a little bit, so I came up with this. Ivar is kind of a complex character which I like (or like to hate), so I thought it could be interesting to write a story focused on him. Let me know if you like the idea and would like to read more etc.

As always

XOXO


End file.
